Amor de una noche o dos
by 745unidas
Summary: "Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte cuando notó que no estaba solo. Una acompañante en su propia cama, estaba de espaldas pero se podía notar claramente quien era. Esa piel dorada y ese cabello rojizo no le pertenecían a cualquiera..."


Eran las 11 a.m. La torre se encontraba tranquila y silenciosa debido a la fiesta de la noche anterior. El más joven de los titanes, el Chico Bestia había celebrado sus dieciséis años con una fiesta como si fuese una mujer. Había invitado a los Titanes del Este además de los titanes honorarios y fue una fiesta bastante importante, llena de música, bailes, globos y alcohol.

Había terminado casi de madrugada y por eso los cinco héroes estaban durmiendo hasta tan tarde, incluida Raven.

Cada uno disfrutaba de su placentero sueño y sin embargo una de las habitaciones se encontraba vacía…

Robin despertó alarmándose por su dolor de cabeza, abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro, bostezó y se tapó la cara con el brazo.

_Maldita resaca, estúpido Robin_. Pensó al notar la cantidad excesiva de alcohol que había bebido. Él era un héroe, no podía permitirse hacer esas tonterías.

Se sentó en la cama y observó su propio torso desnudo, era raro ya que él nunca se quitaba el uniforme. El mareo y el dolor de cabeza no le permitían ver con demasiada claridad, además de los destellos de luz frente a sus ojos. Se refregó los ojos para aclarar un poco la vista y notó que tampoco tenía el antifaz. Se alarmó al pensar dónde estaban sus cosas, quizás los demás le gastaron una broma cuando estaba ebrio. Tomó un poco de agua que estaba en su mesa de luz y tras unos segundos en la misma posición logró ver con claridad a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte cuando notó que no estaba solo. Una acompañante en su propia cama, estaba de espaldas pero se podía notar claramente quien era. Esa piel dorada y ese cabello rojizo no le pertenecían a cualquiera. La observó con detenimiento aunque se encontraba de espaldas, también con el torso desnudo y el cabello revuelto.

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa de encontrar a esa chica en su cama, esa chica a la que nunca se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos.

Su bella acompañante comenzó a moverse inquieta y Robin se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Tal vez debería haberse levantado mientras ella aún dormía, así ambos podrían haber pasado por alto todo esto y nunca hablar del tema. Pero no, ella estaba despertando.

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras se recostaba boca arriba. Se quedó unos segundos simplemente mirando el techo, solamente una fina sábana apenas cubría sus pechos.

Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Robin en lo que al parecer era la misma situación que ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —dijo soñolienta y al parecer con la misma resaca que su líder.

—Estamos en mi habitación y… no tengo idea de cómo llegamos aquí ni porqué.

—¿Por qué no tienes tu uniforme ni tu antifaz? —dijo al parecer sin percatarse de que ella también carecía de ropa.

—Bueno eso es porque… eh… ¿Tú por qué tampoco traes tu uniforme? —dijo él nervioso haciendo que ella notara su desnudez.

—¡Aaaah! —gritó ella subiendo las sábanas hasta su cabeza en un desesperado ataque de vergüenza. Ambos estaban extremadamente sonrojados y no sabían qué decir. Era una situación incómoda para los dos.

—No grites o los otros vendrán a ver qué pasa.

—Lo siento, es que… esto es muy raro —decía ella todavía tapada hasta la cabeza y con la cara ardiendo por la vergüenza.

—Lo sé, no sé cómo pudo pasar esto —exclamó todavía extrañado y lleno de vergüenza. ¿Quién habría tomado la iniciativa? ¿Realmente había pasado algo entre ellos? Quizá había perdido su virginidad y ni siquiera estaba enterado. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras ambos seguían sonrojados y sin ropa.

—Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar antes de que se levanten los demás y nos vean salir de la misma habitación —dijo por fin el pelinegro sin mirar a su compañera de equipo, y al parecer también de aventuras… aventuras amorosas.

Robin se levantó aprovechando que ella mantenía la cabeza bajo las sábanas y así no podría verlo, aunque al parecer la noche anterior habían hecho mucho más que verse. Su sonrojo y sus latidos aumentaban a medida que los pensamientos invadían su mente, se colocó su uniforme rápidamente e intentó ocultar su erección que había crecido al entrar en semejantes pensamientos.

Mientras ella se levantaba lentamente, él ingresó al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría que refrescara su mente y su cuerpo. Abrió la canilla de agua fría y se metió debajo, se sentía a sí mismo olor a alcohol y a sudor. Se quedó unos minutos bajo el agua fría con los ojos cerrados y recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recuerdos borrosos pero que podrían servir.

—_Es tan linda, señorita Starfire —decía Más mientras se acercaba a ella._

—_Muy, muy, muy linda, señorita —aceptaba Menos a la vez que ambos rodeaban a una chica inconsciente por el alcohol. Era raro que ella tome, pero eran deliciosas esas "sustancias dulces con perfume que se beben", como ella les decía._

—_Oigan, niñitos, aléjense de ella —dijo un Robin pasado de alcohol, intentando espantar como moscas a los dos niños que rodeaban a su pelirroja._

—_No puedes ordenarnos, no eres nuestro jefe —dijeron los gemelos al unísono._

—_Pero sí de ella y es mía —dijo para sacarle el vaso de la mano, que se lo estaba llevando a la boca, y plantándole un buen beso en los labios haciendo que todos se queden anonadados ante tal escena. El chico maravilla sí se sentía atraído por ella, tal como todos siempre lo habían sospechado y él lo había negado, pero el alcohol lo había envalentonado._

—La besé… —dijo abriendo grande sus hermosos ojos mientras se aseaba.

Salió y se encontró con Cyborg en el comedor, quien estaba comiendo como cerdo.

—Buenos Días Cyborg. Escucha, ¿No sabes qué hice anoche? —preguntó con miedo y curiosidad a la vez. Miedo al qué diría, ya que siempre lo había molestado con ella y curiosidad porque tal vez tenía otra información mejor recordada, o más confiable.

—Oye, ni siquiera recuerdo qué me pasó a mí. Desperté en este sillón maquillado como prostituta.

Robin no pudo evitar reír y le dio un largo trago a la jarra de agua, el beber alcohol le había dado mucha sed.

—¿Te encontraste en alguna situación incómoda también? —Vuelve a hablar el metálico dirigiéndose a su amigo.

—¡No! —dijo Robin con desesperación.

—¡Chicos, esa fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo! —dijo el anfitrión de dicha fiesta al entrar animadamente también a desayunar.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —dijeron los amigos al mismo tiempo.

—No, y por eso sé que fue genial.

—¡Raven! ¿Tú también te embriagaste anoche? —dijo el líder viendo entrar a su amiga.

—No soy tan incoherente como ustedes, incluso me sorprende de ti, Robin —dijo alzando una ceja.

—Lo sé, soy un tonto —dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Starfire se vestía muy lentamente mientras pensaba qué había pasado, por qué su ropa estaba en el piso y…

—No, no, no puede ser —exclamó al ver un paquetito abierto y sin contenido. De a poco fueron llegando recuerdos a su mente…

—Él me besó…

_Después del beso y de que todos quedaran mirando, el líder y su "mejor amiga" bailaron juntos toda la noche y a los besos. Los demás estaban sorprendidos pero no paraban de bailar, todos estaban muy divertidos… y borrachos._

—_Robin creo que iré a acostarme, estoy cansada._

—_¿Voy contigo? —dijo en tono juguetón debido al alcohol y el deseo reprimido._

—_Estaba pensando en ir a tu habitación._

—_¿Y qué esperamos?_

_Y tras decir esto ambos se dirigieron tomados de la mano a la habitación de Robin, en el camino se daban besos y se dirigían miradas cómplices, divertidas._

—¡Dios! No puedo recordar más nada, pero… no creo que sólo hayamos dormido, supongo. Sino no estaría tan adolorida ni estaría nuestra ropa en el piso ni este paquetito…

—Raven, cuéntame que hice anoche —le pidió Robin por tercera vez a la chica que lo ignoraba leyendo su libro—. ¡Raven!

—No querrás saberlo. No delante de ellos —dijo cansada, sin dejar de leer su libro.

Se quedó inmóvil un instante, estaba nervioso. Raven no quería contarle, los otros dos no recordaban nada y Starfire todavía no salía de la habitación.

Al quedarse inmóvil y forzar su mente volvió a recordar. Cada vez los recuerdos eran más prohibidos y hasta se avergonzaba de recordarlo.

_Habían llegado a la habitación de él y tras apenas cerrar la puerta, comenzó a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella correspondió sus besos y sus imponentes caricias, poco a poco fueron quitándose su ropa mutuamente y dejándola tirada en el suelo hasta quedar totalmente desnudos. _

—¡Raven por favor cuéntame!

—Besaste a Starfire toda la noche —decía ella sin darle demasiada importancia mientras apenas bajaba su libro.

—¿Sólo eso?

—No sé, luego se fueron muy acaramelados, tomados de la mano. No los seguí para espiar lo que hacían.

—Gracias, Raven.

—Buenos días, amigos —dijo Starfire llegando con una sonrisa de preocupación.

—Despertaste tarde —dijo Robin intentando disimular pero lo único que logró fue un gran sonrojo de parte de ambos.

—Robin, quiero preguntarte algo, ven por favor.

—Claro —dijo con tranquilidad percatándose de que su amiga no paraba de leer y Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando con la consola.

—¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo ella levantando el paquetito vacío para que él lo vea. Se puso colorado al máximo, no podía creer eso.

—Ya recuerdo, eso se lo robé a alguien pero no recuerdo a quién.

—¿Crees que nosotros…?

Él hizo un gesto de que se calle, cerró los ojos y más recuerdos volvieron, ella hizo un gesto como que también estaba recordando algo, se quedaron los dos en silencio y sin cruzar miradas por un momento.

_Él estaba tocándola, su sexo estaba muy húmedo a causa de las caricias de su líder. Ella solo se dejaba llevar prácticamente sin hacer ninguna jugada, solo dejaba que él la guíe. Dejó de tocarla para comenzar a besarle cada parte de su cuerpo, ella sentía una electricidad correr desde el punto donde él besaba hasta su entrepierna, era una sensación extraordinaria y él la estaba provocando por primera vez._

_Él subió con sus besos desde su vientre, pasando por sus pechos besándolos detenidamente a cada uno, luego su cuello y finalmente en su boca. Ella lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y antes de hacer la locura que sabían que era inevitable, él abrió el paquetito y se puso el condón, le costó por ser la primera vez pero lo logró en unos segundos, mientras ella se removía ansiosa en la cama._

_Buscó rápidamente la entrada con sus dedos y enseguida la encontró, la penetró y ella emitió un grito de placer en la boca del chico, continuaron besándose mientras lentamente comenzaban a moverse en dirección contraria para que entre más profundamente y pueda sentirse más y más._

—_Sí, más por favor, sigue —decía la chica entre gemidos, él no respondía con palabras pero aceptaba su petición desesperada._

_Luego de unos cuantos y largos minutos de placer, gemidos y sudor, sintió cómo el miembro de su amante se tensaba dentro de ella lo que le causó una excitación mayor, ambos aumentaron el ritmo y la fuerza, ella le clavaba sus uñas en la espalda y él enterraba su cara en el cuello de ella dándole besos bruscos y mordiéndole la oreja._

_Sintió una explosión en su interior y se relajó, aún con su compañero encima de ella. Lentamente fue saliendo de ella, se quitó el condón y se recostó a su lado, ella se apoyó en su pecho y sólo cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormida._

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Robin sin mirarla mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, las mismas manos que la noche anterior habían recorrido el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

—Tampoco yo —respondió ella sumamente sonrojada mirando sus dedos.

—Entonces sí lo hicimos.

—Y lo peor es que no lo recordamos plenamente.

—¿Lo peor para ti es no recordarlo?

—Eso creo.

—¿No te importa que nos hayamos embriagado y… haberlo hecho? —decía él tomando un color rojizo en su cara tras la última frase.

—Me molesta no recordarlo —Se sincera ella.

—Entonces sólo podemos hacer una cosa —dice él seriamente y con cara pensativa.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Robin?

—Repetirlo estando sobrios —dice alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, ella sonríe avergonzada y asiente.

Tal como la noche anterior se toman de la mano y se dirigen al cuarto de Robin, donde lentamente van quitándose la ropa mutuamente antes de llegar a la cama…

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, pasa que en "A distancia" no hay lemon, solamente lime y tengo que descargarme, es raro para mí no hacer lemon xD me encanta y me indigna que haya tan pocos fics RobStar que sean rated M. así que aquí estoy yo, la salvación de todos los RobStar pervertidos (? Y bueno nada, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si no dejan reviews significa que aman el RobRae! xDD **


End file.
